Gypsum products are generally produced using large amounts of water to form a slurry that is too wet to extrude. As a result, various water-reducing elements have been developed to reduce the water content such that an extrusion process can be used to produce gypsum-based materials. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,403 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is, however, a need for a rheology-modified gypsum-based material (e.g., roofing tiles, wall panels, etc.) that can be extruded.